pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout - Rules
Back to Main Page Rules system: With the exception of the different skills and attributes, the game will be running on the new World of Darkness system (1st edition) with a few minor tweaks: The Basics: Dice pools: Most of the time you need to roll a number of 10-sided dice equal to your Attribute + Skill (+/- any modifiers). 10's explode: If any of these come up with a 0, then you can roll an extra dice, you can continue to re-rolls 0's until you get something that is not a 0. (Some weapons, perks or situations let you roll 9-again or even 8-again in which case you can re-roll 8's and 9's as well as 0's. There are 4 possible results: * Dramatic Failure: No dice come up showing 8,9 or 0 and more than half the dice come up showing 1's. Things go terribly wrong. * Failure: No dice come up showing 8,9 or 0 - Your attempt fails. * Success: Any dice come up showing 8,9 or 0 - You succeed, although if you are making a roll against somebody else they may succeed more than you. * Exceptional success: 5 or more of the dice come up showing 8.9 or 0 - You succeed and get an extra bonus. Combat and health: Hand to hand: Strength + or Melee - Defence score Guns: Agility + or Energy weapons - Range penalties and cover modifiers If you score any successes on the above roll, then add your net successes to the weapons damage and minus the rating of any armour the target is wearing = Damage Rating. Damage is defined as being Bashing, Lethal or Aggravated (depending on the severity) If it is bashing, put a single line through as many health boxes as the final damage rating. If it is lethal, then put a cross in the box. If it is aggravated put a star in the box. (This is because your wounds can be upgraded from bashing to lethal and from lethal to aggravated). If the Damage Rating is 0, then you only cause 1 point of bashing damage regardless of the type of damage inflicted.) When all of your health boxes are full, then you may fall unconscious unless you spend willpower to fight to stay awake. (1 turn of staying awake like this costs 1 willpower and causes 1 point of bashing damage) Healing: Healing happens with the least serious damage healing first. * You recover 1 bashing damage every 15 minutes. * You recover 1 lethal damage every 2 days * You recover 1 aggravated damage every week Willpower: Uses: * Can be spent (before a roll) to give you your +Luck bonus dice to a roll. * Can be spent to add +Luck to a defence rolls. * Can be spent Recovery: * You can only recover willpower if you are well rested, well fed, watered and are otherwise healthy and happy. * By default you recover 1 willpower per day that you have all your needs met. * You can gain 1 willpower by indulging a luxury (A bottle of fine whiskey, a sexual encounter, drugs, exceptionally fine food) Back to Main Page